Together
by FriedSoupy
Summary: After almost 3 years of break-up, Natsu and Lucy finds each other in a passenger plane which soon exploded in the middle of nowhere. Being the only survivors, the two will eventually find a way to survive TOGETHER in an unknown place where they landed. Will the ex-couple's time together in surviving make a way for them to go back what they used to be 3 years ago? R&R! FS oneshot!


After almost 3 years of break-up, Natsu and Lucy finds each other in a passenger plane which soon exploded in the middle of nowhere. Being the only survivors, the two will eventually find a way to survive TOGETHER in an unknown place where they landed. Will the ex-couple's time together in surviving make a way for them to go back what they used to be 3 years ago? R&R! FS oneshot!

Together

NatsuxLucy

Lucy stepped down a taxi with a big pink luggage, wearing her school uniform and a sunglasses. She then headed inside the airport with her personal maid, Virgo.

"I'm really sorry to keep you waiting Virgo." Lucy apologized at her maid as she handed her luggage to her, "History class took longer than expected."

"Please don't apologize Ojou-sama. It's my job so don't worry." Virgo replied and led her mistress to the plane where she's going to ride. "Anyways, is Ojou-sama really sure about traveling alone?"

"Yeah of course!" Lucy pouted and took her luggage from her maid, "I'm already 18, geez."

"If you wish." Virgo saluted, "Please have a nice ride Ojou-sama."

"Hai hai." Lucy waved a hand and walked up in the plane.

KRING KRING!

Lucy took her phone out and answered the call, "Hey Lucy! You're on the way now?"

"Yes of course Erza!" Lucy laughingly replied, "I rushed out of school just to get myself in the airport as soon as possible! I'm even still wearing my uniform..."

"Hahaha we'll be waiting you, bride's maid." Erza said before hanging down. Lucy giggled as she put back her phone. She got inside the plane, she looked for a seat where she can sit comfortably.

"There!" Lucy headed to the last row of seats' last seat on the left corner. She let a steward take care of her luggage and just flopped on her seat comfortably like a kid.

Waiting for the plane to take off, she sighted a familiar guy coming towards her direction but when the guy saw her looking at him, he turned his back then turned back to take a closer look at her. Lucy looked away hoping that the guy didn't recognize her. Unfortunately, the familiar guy slowly approached her.

"Luce?" the guy sat with his knees on a seat in front of Lucy's seat, facing her, "Are you Lucy?"

"No." Lucy answered smugly, still looking away. The guy smirked and swiftly took Lucy's sunglasses with his fast hand, "Hey! Give that back to me!"

"You are Lucy! Hey don't you remember me? I'm Natsu Dragneel your ex-boyfriend!" the guy threw Lucy's accessory somewhere and stared at her with a somewhat hurt expression, "... the guy you broke-up with in middle school just because of a simple misunderstanding."

"Shut up." Lucy retorted, glaring.

Natsu smirked again and put his backpack beside his seat. "Hey Luce, don't tell me that Erza and Jellal invited you to their wedding."

Lucy rolled her eyes to Natsu, "Duh, I'm the bride's maid."

Natsu looked at her, mimicking her face, "Duh, I'm the best man."

Lucy widened her eyes in surprise, "What?!" she yelled frustratedly, "This is ridiculous."

"Very ridiculous." Natsu hissed, throwing a small white envelope at Lucy, "Have you read the invitation letter? Ha! I didn't want to be best man when I saw your name there, but for the sake of Erza..."

"Tch. You can't just ignore Erza's request because you're afraid she might kill you." Lucy cut in. Opening the envelope, she found her name in line with Natsu's name.

Natsu took his headphones, put it on his head and leaned his back on his seat.

Lucy growled and kicked the seat in front of her, "What the hell are you doing there?!"

Natsu sighed and turned his head to Lucy, "What's your problem?! I'm just sitting here."

"I meant why are you sitting there in front of me?! Dumb." Lucy sighed angrily.

"Why, I can't? Deal with it, besides, you can't even see me here." Natsu replied.

"I can see your funny pink hair!" Lucy scowled. Natsu just smiled and turned his music's volume louder. "Hey can you hear me?! Tch." she then just stopped when she realized that Natsu also liked to sit on the spot where she's on, like three years ago, when they spent their summer vacation in Boracay with other friends. Because them two liked to sit on that spot in the plane, Natsu just let Lucy sit on him, so the both of them we're happy and comfortable.

Lucy looked at the back of Natsu's seat, "Natsu. Do you want to exchange seats?"

Natsu took off his headphones and answered, "Why?"

"I don't want to think that you're just in front of me." Lucy replied with a low voice.

"No."

"What?! Argh!" Lucy kicked his seat.

Natsu playfully chuckled and put his headphones back, "You like it there, don't you?"

Lucy looked down and and bit her lower lip, "You also like it here, right?"

Natsu didn't answer, he just scoffed.

Several minutes later, the plane took off. Lucy just kept staring out the window while Natsu listened to his music.

Lucy unconsciously moved her eyes to the back of Natsu's seat, her eyes started to let out some tears as she remembered how happy it was to be with him. Yes, she still loves him, but there's anger and jealousy corrupting it. The way Natsu said all what happened in the past 'a simple misunderstanding', makes it hurt more.

"Why must I have to be in here with him?" She asked herself, wiping all the tears with the back of her palm.

Suddenly, something struck the plane, making everyone yelp in surprise. Then everything went red, the emergency lights were turned on and everyone started screaming, yelling, panicking.

Lucy didn't know what to do but to feel like it's the end, but someone grabbed her hand and dragged her to the emergency exit where the other people are.

"Natsu?" Lucy stared at Natsu's protective hand that was holding her, crying.

Natsu turned to look at her, "Wear this." Natsu handed his backpack to Lucy and let her wear it on her back, not letting go of each other's hands. Natsu then grabbed a parachute from a plane staff and pushed the people away from the closed emergency exit.

"This plane is gonna blow in seconds! Grab your parachutes and jump down!" Natsu shouted as he opened the emergency exit's door.

"What are you doing you fool?!" a security staff yelled, grabbing Natsu by his collar, "You don't even know where you'll land after jumping!"

"I don't care!" Natsu kicked the security staff away, "Everyone! If you don't wanna die here jump now with the parachutes!"

"No way!" a man yelled, "The guy's right. How can we possibly know if we're still gonna live after jumping?!" The others seemed to agree with the man.

Natsu sighed and looked at Lucy, "You goin' with me?"

Lucy hesitantly nodded her head since she doesn't have any choice and she have to rely on a person in this situation.

Natsu pulled her to him as he put on the parachute, in a gulp, he jumped down with a crying Lucy in his arms.

Seconds after, the plane exploded, dead burned people fell down with them. Lucy just silently watched the dead people around with a terrified face.

"Don't look." Natsu buried Lucy's face in his chest. Lucy then started crying hard and loud as she put her arms around Natsu's back, "Just pray for them." he opened the parachute out and headed to the only land he saw in the area.

They softly landed on a beach, both mentally tired. Finding it really necessary to rest, the two silently fell asleep, holding each other.

It was already evening when Lucy woke up, covered with Natsu's jacket. She sat up and found Natsu sitting in front of a bonfire he probably made.

"Hey." he greeted, "You hungry? Here's uh... Some food."

Lucy sat beside Natsu who handed her a big pack of spicy flavored chips. "Thanks." Lucy replied, it's a good thing that Natsu didn't forget to bring his bag with them, even though it was quite heavy for Lucy to carry.

"Why did you take me with you?" Lucy asked, staring at the fire.

Natsu smiled, "Because Erza might kill me if I didn't."

Lucy scowled at him and looked up the starry night sky, "You shouldn't have."

Natsu looked at her, "Why? 'cause you're afraid you might fall for me for the second time."

Lucy sarcastically laughed, "Dream on dummy."

"Tch." Natsu smirked, then sighed. "I'm sure that within two days, rescuers will come. We just have try to survive until then."

"You have your backpack," Lucy uttered, "That's food enough for days."

Natsu rolled his eyes to meet Lucy's, "It's all junkfood inside it."

"At least it's food."

"It's bad for the health."

"Then why bring plenty of them with you?"

Natsu sighed, "Remember when you were poisoned because of too much junkfood at Gray's party?"

Lucy glared at Natsu, "What's this? You're suddenly all worried on me?"

Natsu didn't reply.

"I don't know whether I should be grateful or not, but thanks." Lucy handed the chips back to Natsu and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Natsu questioned.

"Somewhere."

"Are you crazy?!" Natsu yelled and also stood up, grabbing Lucy's wrist, "You don't know what's in this place! Like it or not, you'll stay here with me!"

Lucy threw away Natsu's hand, "Shut your freaking mouth up I'm none of your business!"

Natsu grabbed her wrist again, "Look, listen, I still care about you so please don't."

"I said shut up!" Lucy yelled, "You're lying! If you really care about me then why did you hurt me?!"

"Lucy I didn't mean to hurt you! Never!" Natsu yelled back, "Believe me you're just misunderstanding things!"

"So I'm the one at fault now?!" Lucy replied, tears started falling down her cheeks, "Okay sure I'm the bad person here!"

"Come on Luce let me just explain everything!" Natsu grabbed her other wrist, "I don't care in whatever you'll do or say, just listen to me. Please!"

"No." Lucy pulled her arms away, "I'm sick of you. You shouldn't have take me with you. I'd rather die than to be with you here right now!"

"Lucy, stop playing dumb. You will never die! And you know why I took you with me." Natsu sighed, "If you don't wanna hear or see me, just don't look at me and I'll keep quiet... Just, stay here."

Lucy wiped her tears away and sat back, sighing frustratedly.

Natsu wearily smiled as he walked towards the parachute they used to make a tent out of it. And so he spent the entire night in making a tent and finished at dusk. Sighting Lucy deep asleep, he carried her inside the tent and took his own sleep outside.

"AAAAAAAH!"

The night was cold, Natsu jumped up in surprise and quickly checked on Lucy whom he saw sitting on the corner of the tent wearing a very scared face.

"What?!" Natsu pulled Lucy out of the tent and checked if she's hurt or something, then he found a short, small reddish snake sticking on her lower right hip. Natsu gulped nervously, Lucy has been bitten by a snake.

"Omygod, Oh my God!" Natsu panicked, yet he carefully pulled the snake and threw it away to the water.

Lucy started crying, she just realized that she's been bitten and thought if that snake's venom is poisonous, if yes will she die?

"Natsu do something, it hurts..." she was getting pale, and paler as she cried.

"Shh." Natsu forced out a smile and put a hand on Lucy's cheek to comfort her, "Stop crying you crybaby. I'm here, I promised you I'd quickly soothe all the pain you'll feel righ..."

"Natsu," Lucy, still crying, looked at Natsu's nervous face, "You made that promise three years ago, you failed to keep it..."

Natsu put his another hand on Lucy's cheek, next he was cupping her cheeks with a goofy, anxious smile she always loved and said, "You still love me, don't you?" he pulled her face to him before she could say anything and kissed her pale pink lips. Lucy hesitantly kissed back, but as Natsu pulled her closer she couldn't help but take him as much as he wanted to take her.

Then the snake's bite painfully throbbed in Lucy's hip, this broke their kiss and Lucy just groaned in pain, "Ah! God it huuurts."

Natsu tensely looked up on the bite on Lucy's right hip, he ripped off his shirt, at the same time, Lucy blushed and put her arms around her body, having thoughts on why Natsu did that.

"Na-Na-N-Natsu what are you doing?!" she stammered nervously, completely forgetting the snake bite.

Wearing a pokerface, Natsu, who was equally nervous, stammered back, "N-n-no! I'm not planning anything perverted... I, I... Ah whatever!" he swiftly tied his ripped shirt above the bitten part on Lucy's hip and heavily sighed.

Lucy gulped, "That explained... a lot." she giggled. "So... Will this bite, uh, kill me?"

Natsu chuckled and wiped some tears on Lucy's cheek, "It won't. I just have to..." he started to blush.

"You just have to what?" Lucy tilted her head, glad to know that she won't die from the bite.

Natsu scratched his neck, saying, "I have to suck the venom out."

"Oh." Lucy bit her lower lip.

"I know this is kind of awkward, but, there's no hospital around..."

"Natsu you pervert!" Lucy pouted and slapped Natsu's arm, then sighed, blushing, "Okay. Do it fast."

Natsu mentally grinned, then smiled. He lowered his head to Lucy's hip and started sucking the snake's venom out of the bitten area.

"Ah Natsu it huuurts!"

"Aish Luce stop distracting me!"

"But it really hurts!"

"Okay okay, just stay still."

"Aaah!"

"I think I heard someone." Gray uttered as he pointed his flashlight everywhere. Jellal, Erza, Juvia and the whole search and rescue team looked at him.

"Who might it be?" Juvia asked as she hooked an arm around Gray's.

"I heard something too!" Erza exclaimed, "It sounded like Lucy!"

"Really?!"

Then the whole search and rescue team frantically started searching every corner in the area...

"Natsu!"

"Stop yelling will you?"

"I can't! Just do it faster!"

"It's Natsu and Lucy!" Erza told Jellal, "But what are they doing?"

Jellal, hearing the sounds, shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh my goodness..." Juvia mumbled.

"I thought they..." Gray thought aloud.

"Hey you found something?" Levy came with a very bright electric lamp which lit everything in the area.

Then they found them, outside a crappy tent under the hardly shining moon just probably a half-kilometer away, in a very disturbing position.

"It's them..." Levy said, dropping the lamp. "Aah! What on earth are they doing!?"

"Turn that freaking lamp off!" Gray shouted, Erza crushed the lamp with her feet.

"D-da-damn that Natsu!" Erza cursed and Jellal just laughed nervously. "Just what is he thinking?!"

"All done!" Natsu said in relief as he wiped his lips with the back of his palm.

"Natsu, I think I saw something bright there..." Lucy told him. Natsu looked around, he saw no bright thing, but heard some noise.

"There's people here!" Natsu stood up, "I hear them Luce! We're saved!"

Lucy happily smiled, "Really? But where are they?"

"I don't know. We have to show up to them." Natsu sat back and faced Lucy, "I'll carry you on my back."

Lucy nodded and suited herself on Natsu's bare back.

"Is someone there?" Natsu shouted as he headed towards the source of the noise he heard.

"We're here!" flashlights were pointed at the two. It was their friends! How glad Lucy was to see them again.

"Erza!" Lucy called the somewhat awkward-looking Erza who smiled.

"Lu-Lucy!" Juvia, Gray and Levy walked towards Lucy and Natsu. "You're safe!"

"Lucy why are you on Natsu's back?" Erza interjected in a stern voice, crossing her arms.

"Hi Erza!" Natsu greeted Erza who greeted him back with a glare, "Ahahaha... Lucy here has been bitten by a snake. Man, it was such a trouble..."

"What?" Levy exclaimed, "Put her down! Gray please get my first-aid kit at the boat..."

"I'm okay now." Lucy smiled at her friend, "Natsu helped me. He took the snake's venom out."

"How?" Gray questioned.

"Jus' sucked it out... Like in the movies, you know..." Natsu awkwardly answered. Lucy blushed.

"Jellal could you please carry Lucy to the boat, and please tell everyone that we found survivors. Thanks." Erza winked at her fiance.

"Sure." replied Jellal, he carefully took Lucy from Natsu's back and put her on his back, then he, with Lucy, headed to the boat which they used to get in that place.

"Natsu!" Erza suddenly smacked Natsu down, "What did you do to Lucy?!"

"What do you mean?" Natsu wearily replied.

"We saw Natsu-san and Lucy-san having..." Juvia fidgeted, blushing.

"We didn't do anything!" Natsu said in a somewhat defending way. "Kill me if I'm lying! I swear I didn't touch her!"

"Then explain what we saw earlier!" Erza yelled, "You ki..."

"No! I didn't!" Natsu cut in, "I was just sucking the venom out of the snake bite! It's on her hip!"

"Oh." Juvia said, "What a misunderstanding."

Erza awkwardly laughed and slapped Natsu's back- with all of her strength. "What the hell Natsu! Ahaha-haha you should've told me earlier!"

Natsu felt his bones break.

In the boat, a doctor treated Lucy's snake bite. Gray carried Natsu by shoulder and let him rest on the boat's deck, for Natsu has motion sickness, Gray couldn't let him throw up inside or Erza will be furious again, it's her boat after all.

"So, are you two together again?" Erza asked Lucy who thanked the doctor.

Lucy smiled, shaking her head a little, "I don't know. First thing we were fighting over little things... then the conversation became a little serious, when I opened my eyes after my sleep I was bitten by a stupid snake and there was he, comforting me." she sighed, feeling a little light-hearted, "He kissed me. I can't help but think that we can be together again. Aah, this is really troublesome Erza, he probably knows that I still love him. What should I do?"

"Just talk with him and clear things out between you two." Erza smiled, "Let him talk, and listen to him. Frankly, I wanted to tell you this ever since you two broke up, I never had the courage to do so. I thought you'd be angry at me."

Lucy laughed, "Maybe." Erza laughed back.

"Okay. Thanks for the advice Erza you're really a good friend." Lucy gave her friend a hug. "By the way, have you seen Natsu?"

"He's outside, with his usual motion sickness..." Erza wearily replied.

Lucy nodded then headed out, where she saw Natsu lying on a bench with his face down. She smiled as she walked towards him.

"Hey Natsu, you okay?" she asked, sitting on the bench next to his head.

"Like hell I am." Natsu mumbled. He groaned, placing his head on Lucy's lap, "Oh scratch that," he said, "Yeah I'm fine, a little."

"What a jerk." Lucy started patting his back.

"Luce, do you want... me, to be your boyfriend again." Natsu said in a suddenly grave tone.

Lucy didn't answer him and just continued patting his back.

"About three years ago, Luce I swear Lissana and I didn't do anything." he talked nervously, Lucy could feel his fast heartbeat as she stopped patting his back and put her hand still there. He moved a little, then sat up to look at Lucy, "She just drove me home. That's it. Then when she saw you waiting at my front door, she suddenly pulled me to her and kissed me. I didn't kiss her, she did! I swear Lucy, you're only the girl I think I can kiss... I wanted to tell you this in that very moment but you ran away and never showed up for three years, leaving a 'we're done' text message. But still it was my fault, I'm sorry, I didn't know that Lissana had a thing for me. She's a best and a childhood friend. I even blamed her for our break-up, I'm such a jerk."

Lucy sighed, "I'm sorry, that I sent you that message and that I didn't listen to you in the first place..." she smiled and pulled Natsu into a hug, "I was very sad that day and the other days that came, but I missed you. Actually I was kinda jumpy when I saw you in the plane after how many years..."

"I missed you too." Natsu hugged back.

Lucy, who was savoring their sweet moment, felt something wet dropping at her back. "Natsu?"

"Sorry Luce, I couldn't take it anymore... I had to throw up." Natsu said before passing out with a green face.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted furiously, Natsu's vomit slowly dropping down on the deck's wooden floor. "GROSS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" 


End file.
